


Thanks to Liam

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam-centric, M/M, Niall Horan/Liam Payne Fluff, Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 things to do to make a Nialler happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Liam

8 things to do to make a Nialler happy

1\. Tell him how cute he is in the morning

Niall opened his eyes and yawned softly, smiling as he saw his boyfriend of a year Liam looking at him adoringly from the other side of the bed.

"Hey Li." Niall said quietly, rubbing his blue eyes with his pale, soft fist.

"Hi baby," Liam wrapped him arms around his boyfriends waist as the young blonde giggled slightly. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look in the morning?"

Niall chuckled once again and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "Only every morning. Thanks Liam."

2\. Take his opinion into consideration

"So, Harry, what part do you want to sing in Rock Me?" The music producer asked, smiling at the curly haired boy.

"I don't mind." Harry shrugged looking at the others.

"Zayn, Louis?" Rich asked, looking hopefully at the two other boys from across the sound board.

"I don't really want that big a part because I got a lot of solos in the other tracks this album." Zayn said, looking at the down-hearted producer.

"Liam?" The producer almost pleaded with the brown haired boy.

"I kinda want to know what Niall is thinking first." Niall looked shocked at his boyfriend's words and blushed softly.

"Honestly, I'll take anything." Niall said, smiling shyly.

"That's it settled then." Liam started, grinning at the other boys. "Niall can have the chorus!" Niall's mouth dropped open as he looked at his boyfriend surprised.

"Thanks Li..." Niall whispered to his boyfriend later that night.

"No problem babe."

3\. Don't be afraid to do something goofy in front of him

"Niall..." Niall opened his eyes and squinted as the light invaded his blue orbs. They widened as soon as he saw his boyfriend in front of him, his brown hair covered in whipped cream.

"Uh, are you okay there Li?" Niall asked, stifling a laugh as he looked at the embarrassed look on Liam's face.

"Louis did something Niall, he did something bad."

"I think I can see that Liam." Niall couldn't help but let his laughter escape as Liam pouted childishly.

"I need revenge Niall!" Liam declared, furrowing his brow with determination. "Would the handsome prince like a ride on the wild steeds back to the kitchen so we can get some syrup?"

"It would be my honour dear sir. Thank you Liam"

4\. Kiss his hand

"So, where is this syrup Liam?" Niall asked, standing on his toes to reach the top cupboard.

Liam chuckled and kissed Niall's forehead, reaching over him to grab the syrup from over the blonde's head.

"Here you are, my noble prince of the night." Niall had to grin once again as Liam grabbed his hand softly and raised it to his lips, touching it softly.

"Why thank you, dear Liam." Niall said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

5\. Leave him a note on the fridge when you have to head out early

Niall looked up and around the bedroom, not seeing Liam anywhere. He knocked on the bathroom door but got no response. He was getting worried now and quickly bounded down the stairs into the kitchen.

Niall surveyed the premise of the downstairs area but found no signs of life. Even the cat seemed to be outside somewhere. Just as he was about to give up and call Liam, he spotted a post-it note on the fridge. Niall quickly ran over and picked up the note.

"Dear Niall," Niall read aloud to himself. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up babe! I had to go bring the cat to get it's vaccinations and didn't want to wake my sleeping angel. I hope you're okay, and I should be back at about 12. I love you, my darling prince." Niall smiled as his boyfriends beautiful words, his dimples showing as a single tear dropped onto the darling note.

"Thanks Li..."

6\. the small things usually mean the most

"Niall?" Liam was shocked to find his boyfriend not curled up next to him like he usually was at four in the morning. He checked the bathroom but no boyfriend was there. Then he heard a noise from downstairs, and what sounded like music. He leaped down the wooden staircase and into their sitting room, where Liam found Niall sitting on the leather couch, guitar in hand and pen between his teeth.

"What's up Niall?" Niall jumped and turned quickly, putting his hand on his heart as he looked at Liam, panting from the shock.

"Don't scare me like the Li!" Niall said, picking up a piece of staved paper that was next to him and whacking Liam on the arm with it.

"What are you doing up at this time Nialler?" Liam asked, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends shoulders.

"I just, I've got this idea for a song in my head and I need to write it down now or else I will forget it." Niall explained, grabbing the pencil and scratching down another few notes on the stave. "You can go back to bed if you want."

"No way babe." Liam said, ruffling the hair that was now growing out brown. "I'm staying right here until you're finished."

"Thanks Liam."

7\. When he is upset, hold him tight.

"It's just so hard Li!" Niall cried, holding Liam's shirt tightly in his fist's. "Mam is really sick and I can't even go visit her because we have to stay on tour!"

"Shh..." Liam whispered, pulling the small boy into her chest as tears ran down his own face. He hated seeing his boyfriend so sad and knowing that he can't do anything about the problem. He could however, hold him close and comfort him.

"It's going to be okay Niall, your mam's strong, strongest woman I know. She's going to be fine, and your going to be laughing at how silly you were being. Just you wait and see."

"Thanks Li..."

8.Tell him you love him

"You know Niall, I think you are the most important, indispensable person in my life. You are truly amazing and gorgeous and....everything." Liam said, stroking his boyfriends hair.

Niall blushed and snuggles closer to his boyfriend.

"You know what the means?"

"What Li?" Niall asked, humouring his boyfriend.

""It means I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks Liam..."


End file.
